Outlaw Star: The Great CATastrophe
by jaug
Summary: Aisha is excited about going after the Galactic Layline until..All people please R&R even previous reviewers
1. Trouble Begins

  
  
  
  
Outlaw Star: The Great CATastrophe  
  
By  
Jaug  
  
Disclaimer: owned by Bandai. Not me.  
Note: This is set after episode 18 Strongest Woman in the Universe and before episode 19 "Law and Lawlessness"  
Part 1: Trouble Begins  
  
"Finally I am going in pursuit of the Galactic Layline!" Aisha Clan-Clan yelled out. The Ctarl-Ctarl finished combing her hair and putting on her Ctarl-Ctarl uniform. Aisha looked into the mirror of the bathroom and winked at herself. "Not only am I the strongest woman in the universe, but also the most beautiful Ctarl-Ctarl on this side of space." Aisha was basking in her recent "victory" at the Strongest Woman in the Universe contest. Well she was ignoring the fact the whole contest burned down when her opponent had been a Ctarl-Ctarl herself. The other seemed to be working for a band of pirates and trying to kill Gene Starwind. She got a big grin on her face with that thought. "Gene owes me now for saving his pathetic human life. Once again I have proven to him the Ctarl-Ctarl's superiority to humans. " She put her index finger to her chin and wondered what she should have Gene do to pay her back. She thought about making him take her out to lunch; she could always use a free meal. She decided to think about it some more and then would make him do whatever she decided. She had her uniform set perfectly and now went downstairs to get her drying cape.   
  
Gene was busy cleaning his gun making sure it was fully functional. He brought it to his eye and looked down the barrel carefully and then brought a rag up to a particular spot and cleans a spot of dust on it. He looked out of the window of their Starwind and Hawking enterprises. Gene then looked at Melphina who was looking over Jim's shoulder as he attempted to find any small bounties they could fulfill before they left to begin their search for the Galactic Layline. Gene knew they had to be prepared since the recent incidents with the McDougal brothers, that assassin Shimi, and the Ctarl-Ctarl woman. Things had gotten to dicey for Gene and he knew it was time to go. Twilight Suzuka was sipping tea and reading a magazine. Gene looked at her black hair and then into her eyes that met his. His face turned flush at being caught and quickly looked back to the gun. He had to admit she was quite an attractive lady and being the lady's man he was Gene was considering taking her out somewhere on Haifong before they left, if she didn't try to kill him again before they left. They should be ready to leave in four days if Fred got everything taken care like he promised. Gene was fooling with the safety of his gun when Melphina touching him on the arm and saying "Gene." This distracted Gene and before he could put the safety on the gun went off before he could stop it. Following this on the opposite side the gun blasted wall just behind Suzuka. Gene looked on dumbfounded as Suzuaka had kept reading her magazine. Melphina yelled, "Suzuka are you ok." Suzuka looked up and smiled saying "I am fine, however the cape behind me might not be in such good shape." Jim had come over to Gene grabbing the gun away from him muttering about how they have practically no money and can't sell the place with holes in the wall. Gene turned when Melphina called to him "Gene I think you come over here. Something was destroyed by your errant shot." Gene got up and walked over to Melphina and saw her holding what looked to be a cape with a huge hole in it. Suzuka without looking up said, " That was Aisha's cape you just blasted a hole in. I don't think she is going to be very happy." Gene just put his hand over his face and sighed "Great now that ctarl-ctarl is probably gonna go ballistic and give me the riot act about how her species is better then mine." As if on cue Aisha came scampering from upstairs a huge grin on her face.  
  
Aisha was in a defensive crouch and appeared to be scanning for attackers. She had a deadly gleam in her eyes. "Ok where the attackers, I want to show the awesome power of the ctarl-ctarl." Jim sitting back at his computer muttered "We aren't being attacked Aisha. Gene just accidentally fired his gun." Aisha meowed and then looked over at Gene and grinned. She could play with him a little. "So Gene Starwind you can't even fire your weapon right. Humph! It makes me wonder how you possibly beat me that one time. You prove more and more that your are inferior to me." Aisha chuckled to herself. She loved mocking Gene Starwind and obviously he must love doing it to her for as many times as he did. She looked over to where the hole in the wall was. She noticed Melphina holding something in her hands. It was then Aisha figured out what it was. Melphina looked at Aisha and said, "Aisha is this cloak yours it was hit by the gun shot." Aisha then saw her purple cape with a huge hole in it. She then facefaulted to the floor in complete surprise, the next moment she was up and grabbing the cloak and saw the huge hole in it. She then looked menacingly at Gene. Gene just put his hand to the side of his head and prepared for the onslaught he was sure was coming. Aisha walked over to Gene and grabbed him by his shirt. "Look what you did you fool. This was an important cape given to only imperial agents of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Why didn't you aim somewhere else?" Aisha then let Gene go and turned around hmphing while doing so. "Well that just means you are going to take me out right now and get it fixed." Gene replied "Now wait a minute Aisha were are leaving in a few days to go look for the Galactic Layline. We don't have the time or money to fix that stupid cape of yours. So forget it." Aisha turned around and glared at him "I don't care were going right now! If you think you can manage that, since you seem to fail at everything else without my help" she growled. That last comment struck a nerve with Gene. Without thinking Gene lashed out at her gripping her by the front of her uniform. "Now listen hear Aisha. I am sick and tired of your arrogant attitude. Not once since I met you have you done anything useful. I don't care about your stupid cape or about what you want to do. We don't have the money for it so just go get lost." Gene then violently released her and turned around walking towards Jim Hawking to look at a few bounties they might be able to get. Aisha had just looked on in shock at Gene's tirade. Aisha was trembling and Melphina was worried that Aisha might try and attack Gene, she moved towards Aisha to try and calm her down when Aisha turned around. Aisha was now visibly trembling right before the entire gang. It was then Melphina thought that she saw a tear come down the ctarl-ctarl's cheek. Aisha screamed "You stupid idiot! I...I HATE YOU!" Gene turned and was taken back by her broken voice. Aisha then ran up the stair and back to her room slamming the door. Everyone just looked at Gene and he made no movements. Just watching Gene were Suzuka, Melphina, and Jim. He looked at them and went "What?!!" As he rubbed his hand on the back of his head trying to figure out what exactly had happened.  
  
Gene waited downstairs ten minutes before he gave into the urging of Melphina and went upstairs to apologize. He gently opened the door to Aisha's room when he stopped thinking he heard crying. Gene wondered was Aisha crying.  
  
Aisha held the destroyed cloak in her arms while she rested on her small bed. She wanted to yell at herself for crying like this. She was an agent of the empire she shouldn't be weak like this and she almost showed it to that stupid human Gene Starwind. She started to speak to herself. "To think I almost started to show Starwind some vulnerability." She growled "He probably would have mocked me. That stupid, idiot just non-chalantly rejected my request to get this cloak fixed." Aisha picked the purple cloak up and held it against her tight. "No matter it's the only thing left I have of my uncle, the only person who believed I would make anything of myself. The only who understood how much pride I could bring to the mighty Ctarl-Ctarl race. Some pride I am now." She brought the cloak to her face and rubbed it against her face.   
  
Gene closed the door quietly. He leaned against the wall next to the door and sighed. He hadn't realized that the stupid cloak meant so much to her. If she had just said something he would have had no objections. Of course he realized he never thanked her for saving his life the other day. Maybe its time he did. Gene opened the door and entered Aisha's room.  
  
The ctarl-ctarl immediately looked to the door as Gene Starwind entered. She quickly dried the remaining tears from her eyes and looked menacingly at Gene Starwind. She showed her fangs and yelled, " What do you want? Leave me a lone." Gene remained indifferent. He merely looked at her and said, "Is that stupid.... I mean is that cloak really that important to you?" Aisha turned around and slumped back on her bed. "Why should you care? I am more then capable of fixing it my self. We Ctarl-Ctarl are very adaptive to new situations." Gene was about to say something when he calmed himself. " Well if you want tomorrow I will take you out and we can get that cloak repaired." Aisha's ears perked up when she heard this. She picked out the gentle tone in Gene's voice. She wondered why was he being nice to her. "Why would I want to do anything with you?" Gene smiled and started towards the door. "Ok suit yourself." Aisha jumped up and launched herself at Gene grabbing his shirt and said, "You really mean we can get it fixed?" Gene looked down at her; Aisha's face was glowing. Gene just nodded once and Aisha released him turning back towards her bed. Gene then put his hand on her shoulder, turned her around, and patted her on the head saying "Oh and the other day thanks for saving me from that Ctarl-Ctarl, "Fire Cat"" he said smiling. Aisha found herself blushing at his touch and comment. Gene left Aisha's room with her ears standing at attention. She then smacked herself in the head for reacting like she did and making herself looks foolish.   
  
The following day Gene had a hard time convincing Jim about spending the money, but Gene said he was taking Aisha out and that was it. Aisha ran down the stairs in her Ctarl-Ctarl uniform and was ready to leave. Gene walked over and put her arm around Aisha's waist and said to Jim" Ok Aisha and I are going out on our date. We will see you later." Aisha's face went completely red and she stuttered "D...Da..Date??!!?..." Jim noticed Aisha flushing laughed to himself a little and waved to them as they exited the door. Melphina came and looked out the window as Aisha was yelling at Gene " What do you mean we are going on a date?" Gene still had his arm around Aisha and said "It was the only way to get Jim to give me the money. Trust me I wouldn't normally ever go on a date with you." Aisha face contorted and said "Oh I am not good enough to go out with you. Well I will tell you Gene Starwind!" Aisha pulled away and took a dramatic pose pointing at Gene "Before I am done I will show you I Aisha Clan-Clan of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire will make you have the best date you ever had." Gene just smirked and said, "Well I certainly hope so." Then before Aisha could recover from her pose Gene grabbed her by the arm and pulled her next to him. Aisha was flushing again and Gene just smiled at her. They continued on their way towards a shopping district to get Aisha's cloak fixed.  
  
The End....?  
  
I may leave this as a one-shot or I do have a entire series planned for this side story to Outlaw Star. I only intend to continue it if I get some Reviews and responses. So let me know what you think.  
  
Jaug  
  
  



	2. The Date From Hell

Outlaw Star: The Great Catastrophe

By Jaugron

Part 2: The Date from Hell

Gene Starwind was making his way through the crowded streets of Haifong's capital; surrounded by the whistles, movement of many different people, and the great aching his feet were giving him after three hours of straight walking. Gene was starting to wonder if doing this good deed for Aisha was a good idea. The cat-girl in question was busily looking at expensive shops that possessed beautiful gowns, jewels, or expensive electronics she would never be able to afford. She just kept going on her merry way until a large blue stone caught her attention. She all the sudden stopped and stuck her face against the glass looking at the jewel. Unfortunately Gene hadn't been paying attention and walked straight into Aisha. The Ctarl-Ctarl didn't even notice because she was staring at the blue stone or more accurately the metal that it was incased in which was pure dragonite. She looked to Gene and said "Look Gene it's a piece of Dragonite." Gene was pulled face first against the glass looking at the blue jewel. He mumbled "Looks great Aisha, too bad we can't afford it. Now let me go." Aisha let him go and then looked starry eyed at Gene. "I would look so wonderful in that. Plus the dragonite I could use to help build a dragonite blaster. The most powerful weapon that the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire can build." She took a pose of holding a gun and started jerking all-round pretending she blowing up enemies. Gene just watched in awe until he tried to bring Aisha back to reality. "That is a great fantasy. Now can we go and get that cloak or cape or whatever it is fixed. I think there is a tailor up ahead. Then we can get back and continue preparing the Outlaw Star for departure." Aisha pouted "But I am so hungry. We didn't eat breakfast this morning. I want food first." Gene was going to argue something until he realized he was hungry as well. "Ok we can go to this human burger joint down the way. Then we can go to the tailor and get back." Gene said, but realized Aisha wasn't paying attention. She was looking across the street at the expensive Ctarl-Ctarl restaurant. She licked her lips and cried, "Yes real Ctarl-Ctarl food. Lets go there Gene!" Gene looked across at the restaurant, stammered because Aisha had ignored him, and then lowered his head. "OK fine, whatever let's just eat something." Aisha jumped in the air and yelled, "Yes. What do you know Gene Starwind you actually made a smart choice for once? Occasionally you prove there is some hope for the human race." She then bounded across the street and made reservations for two. Gene didn't raise his head he just kept hearing the old saying no good deed goes unpunished and said, "I never should have done this. I am getting too soft." Then he raised his head and saw how excited Aisha was and smiled; " For as annoying as she is I still prefer her this way then to the crying Aisha I saw the other night." That thought concluded Gene walked across the street ready to eat some hearty food. 

Unsuspecting Gene was being watched by a shadowy figure standing in one of the alleyways down two shops from where Aisha and Gene had just been. He looked to a human male about medium height, blue eyes, black hair, and two rings in his noses. The shadowy figure handed the human a vile that was attached to a needle. "Now remember when the Ctarl-Ctarl comes out of that restaurant you are to jab her with this in her neck. Do it quickly and then run as fast as you can. DO NOT allow yourself to be caught. Succeed and you will be paid handsomely." The shadowy figure spoke. The human took the vile from him got a big smile on his face revealing his two upper canine teeth were missing. "Heh no problem. For the amount of money you are paying me this will be easy as pie." The human then left the alleyway to wait by the door of the restaurant. The shadowy figure merely touched a transmitter device that was hidden in his ear. "This is one to base. Come in base." There was a response "Yes one report." The shadowy figure responded "Phase one has been set in motion. I will report once it is completed. I will report if successful. That is all." The voice responded "Confirmed One." The shadowy figured stayed in the shade created by the sun. He watched and waited.

Gene stared in awe as he watched Aisha continually wolf down all the food in front of her. Gene could not believe how the Ctarl-Ctarl could actually take in all the food. It was almost inhuman, but then again she wasn't human. Aisha also was eating without any manners at all, just scarfing the food down. It was then Aisha noticed Gene was staring at her and so with her mouth full of she asked "What?" Gene put his hand over his face and asked, "Do you have to eat so disgustingly? Can't you use some manners at all?" Aisha's ears pricked up and she asked "What do you mean I am eating perfectly normal." Gene slapped his hand over his face. There was no point reasoning with her. Soon after they both ordered some dessert and were overtaken by silence since they both tried to think of something to talk about. Finally something came to Gene. "Aisha I should let you know I kinda heard you the other day talking about why that cape or cloak or whatever was so important to you." Aisha stood up out her chair and slammed her hands down on their table yelling "WHAT! How dare you eavesdrop on…" She stopped when she realized that patrons from all around were staring at her. She then felt really small and pulled her chair up and sat back down. Aisha tried to cover her face, Gene just sweat dropped at the whole thing. "Listen Aisha I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It just kinda happened. I just wanna know about you uncle and why he was so important to you." Aisha was taken back by how calm and nice Gene was talking to her. It sounded like he honestly wanted to know, so who was she figured it couldn't hurt. She slumped down on the table and started her story. " My uncle was a brave and mighty warrior. He won many battles for the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. Then one day he changed his entire attitude on life and became a diplomat. He believed that the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire could expand through peace and war. He was far superior to any human I have ever met." Gene then laughed a little "Just like every Ctarl-Ctarl you mean." Gene regretted the comment as Aisha had a very stern look on her face. "Never mock my uncle. He was the greatest Ctarl-Ctarl of all. He stands above us all. I just want to prove I can be as great as he is. I want to help my people like he did." The next moment the carefree look came back to her face and she smirked " And I will do that by finding the Galactic Layline, proving again my superiority to you Gene Starwind." Aisha put her hand down the table with authority. Instead of some sort of denial from Gene like she expected he tenderly put his hand on her hand and spoke softly "I know what its like to lose someone you care about. I can understand why that cape thing is so important to you. So after here lets go get it fixed." Aisha was blushing again, but looked into Gene's eyes and said "Thanks Gene." Aisha then got up out of her chair walked behind Gene and slapped him hard on the back. "So you aren't a total jerk all time after all." Gene merely felt embarrassed and said "Thanks." After that they started to exit the door of the restaurant until suddenly they heard someone yell out "Death to all stinkin' Ctarl-Ctarls!" 

In the next moment a human male grabbed Aisha and pulled her into his grasp. Aisha had no time to react before the punk stabbed her in the throat with some weird device. Gene was starting to react going for his concealed gun, when he noticed it looked like something was being injected into Aisha. Aisha struggled to get away until she was suddenly released and fell to the ground. The man turned and started to run away. Gene has to decide whether to check Aisha or follow the guy, electing to help his fallen comrade. Aisha felt Gene pick her up and lean her against his chest. "Aisha are you ok?" She looked up at him "I am fine. Just let me at that stupid human so I can rip him apart." "Sorry too late. He got away." Her eyes widened "Argh! Why didn't you get him?" Gene got a little annoyed by her town and replied "Because I was more concerned about you." She realized her mistake and hung her head down. "Sorry." Gene smiled and shook his head. "Its fine. I am more concerned about you. Are you ok? That guy caught me completely off guard." Aisha got up with Gene's help and then pulled away from him, brushing her off. "I am fine. It takes more then that to take me down." She smiled at Gene putting her fist on her thigh. "Anyway I think we should go back. I thought I saw that guy inject you with something. I want you to get looked at. Come on lets go." Gene took her hand and started pulling but found himself stopped because Aisha stood firm. "Hey what are you doing lets go." "No! First we go get my cape fixed then we can go." Gene started getting a little miffed. "Listen Aisha something could be wrong with you. He could have put something in your body. I want to make sure your ok." Aisha cursed at herself at what she was about to do, but she needed this her cape fixed. "Please Gene I need this. I feel fine, lets just go get it looked at and then we can go back. PLEASE!" Aisha begged. Gene wanted to say no but Aisha begging like this meant she really wanted this and if she felt fine then who was he to argue. "Fine have it your way. Don't say I didn't try to take you home. If anything happens it's your fault." Aisha smiled and grabbed Gene by the arm dragging him to a tailor shop her "superior" cat eyesight had seen up ahead with Gene screaming "Aisha hold up!"

Gene had just given the tailor Aisha's cloak and they were debating the fee for fixing the cloak while Aisha was piecing around through some of the tailors close he had for sale. She noticed that some women's undergarments were part of the available merchandise. She picked up one of the bras and looked at it carefully. "I will never understand why human females were they things. They are just restrictive to combat motions and don't seem to serve any other purpose." She then tossed the undergarment down and turned to look at Gene who still seemed to be arguing over the price of the repairs. She was getting annoyed with this argument since they had been caring on for over a half and hour. She then stomped over and pulled Gene's arm. "Gene will you just pay the man what he wants my cloak…I mean cape…I mean get it fixed already." Gene turned to look at her and replied "Listen Aisha we only have this little money left so I am only going to...Aisha what is wrong?" After looking at Gene's face Aisha started to feel strange she shook her head a little and then collapsed to one knee grabbing at her head. Gene quickly kneeled down next Aisha. "Aisha are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder, but found the next second she quickly grabbed his hand and threw him across the shop and through the table holding the women's undergarments. Gene starting getting to his feet slowly and came face to face with Aisha except her face was contorted in extreme rage and she had her fangs showing. Gene looked into the Ctarl-Ctarl's eyes, but saw no form of sanity in them. "Damn it this must be happening because of whatever that guy injected into you. Aisha get a hold of yourself." The next moment Aisha attacked at him swinging her claws that if they hit would separate his head from his shoulders. He dodged through the store avoiding her lethal attacks. The store was being torn to shreds, while the poor tailor huddled behind some boxes of unopened supplies. The next moment the tailor heard a crash and gathered the courage to look up. He his store in ruins and mumbled "My store…" then he passed out. On the outside people were running and screaming as Aisha chased after Gene. Gene Starwind realized he had to stop Aisha or some innocent bystander was going to get hurt. He waited for Aisha to take a wild swing and then countered with a right hand to her chin. This caused Aisha to stagger back for a minute giving Gene enough to go for his gun. He aimed at Aisha. "Aisha listen its me Gene. Stop attacking me now. I don't want to have to shot you, I'm, your friend. Come on you stupid Ctarl-Ctarl remember me!" Aisha had finally recovered and fell into an all four positions stalking Gene. She moved slowly growling at Gene. He followed her carefully with his gun until she flashed toward the right Gene fired, but found she was actually going left and ran smack into him. They rolled on the ground into the middle of the street. Aisha landed on top of Gene pinning him to the road with one hand holding his left hand behind his head. His right hand holding his gun was free but Aisha's other free hand was at his throat ready to slash it. Gene struggled but hadn't any leverage to free himself. Aisha looked on with a deadly glare and ferocious grin. She raised her hand and prepared to strike a deathblow. Gene could only watch and close his eyes seeing Suzuka, Jim, and most of all Melphina in his mind. It took about ten seconds before Gene realized the blow hadn't come and opened his eyes to see Aisha posing her hand ready to launch her death blow, but she seemed to be hesitating. She still had the insane, glazed over look in her eye, but some confusion as well. She went "Meow?" hesitating for another second, but Gene didn't waste time making a last attempt to push her off. He knocked her back and then rolled away. Gene flipped the safety off and targeted Aisha and fired hitting the cat-girl dead on. Aisha screamed and then collapsed smoking billowing from her heated form. Gene then got up and checked Aisha seeing she was merely unconscious. The next moment the tailor came screaming out of his store "Someone call the police and arrest those two they destroyed my store." Gene gulped, picked Aisha up, and ran as fast as he could. "You are more trouble then your worth. But I am gonna find out who and why someone did this to you and then they are gonna pay. I promise you that Aisha." Gene said as he ran. As he was running though he could swear he heard Aisha purring as she was snugly held next to gene chest.

Two hours after the incident in downtown Haifong capital people were being questioned by police about what exactly had happened. In the alleyway the mysterious stranger grinned to himself. He felt some tap him on the shoulder and turned to see the human who had succeeded in his task. "Ok pal I did the job now give me my money." The stranger smiled and said, "Yes here is your payment." The human smiled and then felt something in his stomach the next. He looked down to see his employer's hand in his stomach. He had time to gurgle before he collapsed. "Well that is all the loose ends tied up." He touched his long ear and reported in "One to Command the mission is ago. Tell Lecar that his assumption was correct. Everything is going as he predicted." On the other line a voice responded "This is Lecar, one. I expected nothing less. Return to base. Once you return have crews maintained surveillance of targets. Oh yes one other thing also keep tabs on the bioriod Melphina she could be useful in getting the Galactic Layline." "That is affirmative Base I am coming home." The stranger walked out the back of the alleyway and disappeared.

To be continued…

Ok well as you can see I am turning this into a series. I want you to know this will be in the vein of Outlaw Star. Comedy, Romance, and lots of intrigue and action are coming. Heh and who is Lecar…well he is a new villain I hope will keep up the tradition of Azanko and the McDougal brothers…Now I want to give some warning part 3 and 4 of this fic may get some people riled up. I want everyone to keep an open mind ok. So enjoy the ride because I think this is gonna be fun. Who knows who might appear…heh… later…


	3. Catgirl gets ready to Love!?

Outlaw Star: The Great CATastrophe

By

Jaugron

Note: This is a call out to sailor_bulma_peacecraft who runs the Feline Angel Aisha Clan-Clan fan site. I want to say her site and espcially her Gene/Aisha section deserve notice for helping me to conceive this idea. I read her message of all the emails who were getting on her case about the ending of OLS well I am making my email available so people can email me…comments and flames are welcome…I want commentary…what do people want to read…ideas…I will take it…just let me know is all I ask. Ok later

Part 3:Catgirl ready to Love!?

Jim Hawking was busy typing at his computer while Melphina and Suzuka were both reading magazines when the door opened and they saw Gene Starwind enter carrying Aisha Clan-Clan in his arms. Melphina jumped up and yelled "Gene what happened!" Gene looked to Melphina, "Nothing much. First Aisha and I had lunch, and then some nut that stabbed her with something and injected her with some stuff attacked Aisha. He got away and after that we went to get her damn cloak fixed. While in the tailor shop Aisha started acting funny and then suddenly attacked me." Jim asked, "What do you mean? She just suddenly started randomly trying to kill you? I know Aisha can be violent, but to randomly attack doesn't sound like her." Gene nodded, "Yeah for as unbalanced as this Ctarl-Ctarl is it doesn't seem her style. Something is wrong with her and I think it's because of that guy. Whatever he did to her I will found out and make him pay. Now I think I should put her to bed. Melphina will you come with me." Gene carried Aisha to her room and Melphina followed. Gene placed Aisha in her bed and put the covers over her. Gene looked solemnly at Aisha for a moment and then went towards the door where Melphina stood. "Melphina would you look after her, while Jim and I try to figure out what this is." Gene showed Melphina the blue and black syringe shaped device that had been used in the attack on Aisha. Melphina felt Gene grabs her hand and she looked up at Gene. "Melphina I wanted to know did my taking out Aisha make you feel uncomfortable at all today?" Melphina stuttered, "No Gene not at all. Why do you ask?" she blushed a little while answering. "I see well ok I just wanted to check. I better get downstairs and try to figure this mystery out. If anything happens funny call. I just hope she is ok." Gene said as he looked back to Aisha quickly and then left the room. Melphina went next to Aisha and moved her cream colored hair out from over her face and sighed. Melphina could tell something was different how Gene was acting about Aisha. She wasn't sure what, but inside it made her feel sad. Gene had asked her to take care of Aisha and she knew that if that was what Gene wanted she would do it. Gene was busy coming down stairs and noticed that Jim and Suzuka were busy looking at the device he had given to Jim. "So finding that thing interesting?" Gene asked sarcastically as he walked downstairs. Suzuka and Jim looked up. Jim answered, "Not really. We are just looking this device over to determine what it might be used for." Gene walked down next to Jim. "I can tell you. Its used to inject somebody with goop that makes them go insane." Jim sweatdropped and Suzuka just replied, "Stop being so immature Gene. I think I know exactly what it's used for." Gene looked at Suzuka, "What exactly do you mean by that? I was only away for like half an hour with Aisha upstairs you can't possibly have figured out what it is used for." Suzuka smirked and said, " It's used to increase a person's sex drive." Jim and Gene both went wide eyed and simultaneously said, "Come again." "I have seen them used before. This particular design contains artificial endorphins that help to stimulate a woman's sex drive. It is highly illegal on most planets because the endorphins can be dangerous to the nervous system." Gene mused for a minute and then smirked, "I guess that could be true. It still doesn't answer why somebody would do that to Aisha and exactly how would you know about this particular use? Prior experience?" Suzuka scowled and pulled Gene right next to her. "Gene lets just say I know and if you persist in asking me anymore questions I will fulfill my vow to kill you right now." Gene gulped and nodded his head quite violently. Suzuka stepped away sat back down at her table and sipped some tea. Gene turned to Jim and watched Jim start typing at his computer. "Man if it's not one thing it's another interfering with making money." Gene looked over Jim's shoulder and asked, "What are you looking for Jim?" Jim looked to Gene and responded, "I am looking up what effect these endorphins will have on a Ctarl-Ctarl. I suggest going and getting these two bounties, while I look this information. This could take a while." Gene took the piece of paper and then got a little upset, through his jacket on and left to collect them. Suzuka kept drinking her tea, Jim kept looking up information on his computer, while Melphina kept busy attending to Aisha.

It was three hours later when Aisha began to rise from her sleep. Aisha slowly woke up stretching her arms over her head. She yawned and then noticed that Melphina was in her room. "Melphina what are you doing here?" Aisha asked. "I have here waiting for you to awake for over three hours. Gene asked me to stay with you until you awoke." It was at the mention of Gene's name Aisha jumped out of bed and was in Melphina's face yelling, "Where is Gene? I am gonna kill him for shooting me. I can't believe that stupid jerk would do such a thing." Melphina just looked on feeling a sudden frustration that exploded out of her "Don't talk about Gene like that Aisha. You have no right! Gene told us you attacked him for no reason and he only shot you to protect himself and you from yourself." Aisha was taken back by Melphina's vehemence. " I well…yeah I did kinda attack him…" Aisha then put her hands on her hips and continued, "still he shouldn't have shot me. I mean its not like he could have hurt me or anything its just we were on our date…" Aisha stopped when she heard Melphina giggle a little. "Hey what is so funny?" Melphina responded "So you were on a date with Gene, you seemed so upset he referred to it as that earlier today." Aisha wanted to make a response, but couldn't come up with a response. "So where is Gene?" "He is out collecting a few bounties so we have some money. I don't know when he will be back." "Figures. HE always does go off by himself. Well I am going downstairs and getting something to eat." Aisha then went out of her bedroom stopping when Melphina started to say a last thing to hear. "Aisha you should know Gene was really concerned about you." Aisha stopped for a moment, but didn't turn around and continued on downstairs. Both Jim and Suzuka looked to Aisha coming down the stairs, Suzuka clutching her sword. Aisha saw this and quickly put her hands up shaking them and her head, "No! No! I am fine. Don't worry I won't attack you are anything." Suzuka still held her sword and Jim was worried until Melphina followed behind her and shocks her head. Suzuka released her grip on her sword, while Jim went back to his work. Aisha then came bounding down the stairs next to Jim. "What are you doing Jim?" Jim looked to Aisha and said "I am try to determine why someone injected you with endorphins and why would it cause you to suddenly attack Gene." Aisha stuttered, scratching her head, "What are endorphins?" Suzuka answered, "They are chemicals that stimulate sexual stimulation and emotions like love." Aisha reeled back yelling "What!?" "Yes that person that attacked you injected you with some. Somehow it's affected you so that you attacked Gene and tried to kill him. I am trying to determine why this is happening." Aisha mind started to comprehend what she just heard. Something from long ago came into mind and she relived the attack on Gene. A reason came to her mind, but it couldn't be. As Aisha was contemplating this the door to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises opened and Gene Starwind entered with a smile on his face. Then he turned to look at all his friends and saw Aisha. Aisha had time to go "Gene…" then suddenly she snarled and jetted toward Gene. Gene had time to go "Not again."

The next moment Aisha rammed into Gene and knocked him back through the door. Gene was desperately trying to find of Aisha who was trying to slash at him with her claws. He finally managed to kick her off of him and rolled back until he was looking at Aisha again. She had the same lost look on her face as she moved to attack until Melphina grabbed her. "Aisha stop!" Melphina yelled as she grabbed Aisha. Aisha tried to throw Melphina away, but instead jammed her backwards into the wall of the building they were in front of. Gene yelled, "Melphina!" as Melphina slumped to the ground not stirring. Gene could do nothing though as Aisha then jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. She was busy pinning his left hand to the ground, but before she could pin his other arm Gene hit her in the jaw with all his strength that staggered the cat-girl. However, he was not able to get free because his blow had hardly effected her. A small trickle of blood came down her cheek. She didn't seem to notice though and raised her hand for the deathstrike. Gene looked to Melphina and said, "I'm sorry…" He expected the blow to come at any second, but instead he heard her voice, "Why do you hesitate?" He looked up to Aisha who had a questioning look on her face. "Do you not find me worthy?" She asked. Gene was confused why was she asking him this. The next second Gene saw Suzuka behind Aisha and then Suzuka hit Aisha with the base of her sword. Aisha went "Gene." And then collapsed on top of him. Gene got Aisha off of him and then moved to Melphina who was stirring. "Melphina are you okay?" Gene asked with urgency. Melphina answered, "Yes I am fine. Thanks for being concerned Gene." Melphina said as Gene helped her to her feet. "I am glad you are okay Melphina." "Why did you guys not have her chained up or something?" Suzuka spoke up "She was behaving like normal until you showed up." Jim came to the door, "Gene I think I may know what is wrong with Aisha, Get her inside and then I will explain everything." Gene was picking Aisha up and carrying her inside Melphina spoke up. "Gene what is in this bag?" Gene looked back and said, "Its nothing. Just something I had to finish." Melphina looked inside and saw it was Aisha's cloak. "You went and got her cloak back." Gene looked back, "Yeah I forgot we left it there and so I kinda stole it back from that tailor after I got those two bounties. I figured Aisha would still want the stupid thing." As Gene went in to put Aisha back to bed Melphina smiled, "You really are a kind and caring person Gene." Gene didn't look back, but went "Yeah don't remind me."

Later Suzuka, Gene, and Melphina huddled around Jim and waited for his explanation. "OK Jim tell me what is up with Aisha. Don't leave out any details." Jim looked at Gene and responded "Ok Gene here is the basic premise of what is wrong with Aisha. I was researching anything that might happen with extreme amounts of endorphins being introduced into Ctarl-Ctarl's. I found that extreme amounts of endorphins can cause an old instinct to awaken in female Ctarl-Ctarl's." "That is great Jim but what exactly is that condition exactly?" Jim got an annoyed look on his face. "Well if you don't interrupt I can tell you. Ctarl-Ctarl's have some ancient instincts then even after thousand of years still affect them. Basically what Aisha did in attacking you was an ancient mating ritual. In old times Ctarl-Ctarl females would try to attack the male they had chosen as their mate until a certain amount of time has past. If the male survives the female will then stop their attack and let the male consummate their mating by surrendering herself to his desires." It took Gene and the others a minute to take this all in and then Gene said, "She attacks me in a mating ritual and then that would explain why she stopped and asked me why I didn't act." "Yeah fortunately its only line of sight and Aisha won't enter this instinct if she doesn't see you. The problem is she subconsciously has chosen you as her mate and until you…umm…well sleep with her she will continue to react like she when she sees you." Gene had a blank look on his face and then started to laugh. "You mean I have to sleep with the Ctarl-Ctarl." Gene stopped laughing when he saw a pained expression on Melphina's face for a moment and went " Melphina is…" Melphina calmly got off their couch they were sitting on and went upstairs closing the door to Aisha's room. Jim had an agonized look on his face and then sighed, "Well you do what you want, but I think maybe we should just leave her behind." Gene replied, "I can't do that Jim. I told Aisha could come with us and I intend to keep my promise. I just wonder if she will be open to the idea." Suzuka got up and walked back to her table and said, "Aisha will do what she feels is right, don't worry about her. I think you have other things you should think about." Gene turned to look back up towards Aisha's room and mumbled, "Melphina." Gene got up went towards the door looking out as the sun started to set. Jim asked, "Gene where are you going?" Gene looked back at Jim; "I need to think for a little while Jim. I will be back later." With that Gene left a concerned Jim watching him leave their office/home.

"I did WHAT!" Aisha yelled as Melphina explained what happened earlier in the day. It was dark out and Aisha had only been awake for about an hour when Melphina had been waiting for her to awake again. "Jim explained to us the whole situation and the only solution to the problem." Aisha was seething inside. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. It was that entire stupid humans fault. Now she would have sleep with Gene Starwind if she wants to complete her mission. Aisha's hands balled into fist and she cried out, "Great now I have to sleep with that complete jerk Gene Starwind if I want to be able to go after the Galactic Layline. Grr! This isn't fair, why do I have to do such things?" Melphina only sat on the floor and watched Aisha carry on. "Gene wasn't exactly even very enthusiastic about the idea either." Melphina threw in as Aisha tirade. Aisha world around and yelled, "Oh and I suppose he doesn't think I am sexy enough for him or something. Well I happen to be very beautiful for a Ctarl-Ctarl and more then worthy of Gene Starwind." Melphina could only ask, "So I take it you will not then proceed with the necessary action to fix your condition?" "I never said that. I will do whatever is necessary to get to the Galactic Layline. Besides I guess there are worse things that could happen. Besides the fact I am not worried about anything happening." Melphina's eyes blinked, "Anything happening?" Aisha put her hand over her face for a minute and then pointed to her stomach. It was then Melphina caught on to what Aisha meant. "We Ctarl-Ctarl's are genetically unable to reproduce with humans. So I don't have anything to worry about. I will just have to keep thinking about my mission." It was then Aisha noticed Melphina leaving and questioned, "Melphina your ok with this right?" Aisha asked her ears perking up and concern in her voice. Melphina just said, "What will happen, will happen." Not believing her own words. Aisha waited till Melphina was out of the room and then slumped to her knees. "This can't be happening. I can't believe that I have chosen Gene as my mate. Everyone else is treating this like it's some biologically caused. Its true those endorphins may have helped caused this condition, but only Ctarl-Ctarl's know that when a female goes into this mode it can only happen to a male they love." She looked at her hands and brought her hands to her chest. "I can't love that stupid Gene Starwind. I can't." Aisha looked out to the night sky from her bedroom window and frowned. She was so confused.

In the evening Aisha heard a knocking at her door. She opened the door to her room and saw badly was in front. She was about to pear into the hallway when a voice said, " Don't look out here Aisha." Aisha fell backwards in shock and went, "Gene don't scare me like that. What are you doing right outside my room? Do you want me to try and kill you?" She asked in succession. Gene smirked, "Not particularly that is why I am staying out of your sight. I need to ask you Aisha about well…ya know." Aisha perked up at his the topic. "Yes I know what you are talking about. I have to have sex with you so that I take you as my "mate". I am perfectly willing to do it with you if it helps me get to the Galactic Layline." Gene looked solemnly at the wall across from him. "I wish you hadn't been so crude about it Aisha. I don't want to be with you if it's only to go after the Layline. I only want to make love to you if its what you really want. Not because its necessary." Aisha heard Gene and wondered if this was the same bull headed outlaw she knew. Her ears pricked up, "Gene I guess well…I could pick worse people to be with. I mean your no Ctarl-Ctarl, but I guess you can do. I don't have any objections. I guess I want to. I mean don't get the wrong idea I still think you an idiot and a jerk, but if my dumb subconscious or whatever caused me to choose you as my "mate" then they must have something that it sees in you." Aisha finished stammering. Then she pulled the bag into her bedroom and opened it. Inside was her uncles old cloak and she noticed that the whole was repaired. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Gene you got my cloak fixed. Why?.." Gene didn't let her finish. "I want you to know Aisha I am not doing this because I feel any obligation. You're a beautiful woman and any guy would be a fool if you gave him the chance not to make love to you. I can tell you I want to. There is no doubt in my mind. Sleep well Aisha" With that Gene Starwind got up and went downstairs to his cot to get some needed sleep. Aisha wanted to follow him, but just sat on her legs in the darkness and held her cloak. She had a big smile on her face.

To be continued….

OK well let me get to the warning I will be changing this fic with the posting of part 4 to a NC-17 fic. However I want it to be noted only part 4 will have any lemony content….also I will write part 5 in such away that under 18 readers will be able to skip it…ok next up is an interlude…three peoples perspectives on events that are transpiring. So far I am nearing the half way point. Get ready…All I can say about this interlude is Gene and espcially Melphina fans should pay attention…that is all I am gonna say…Till then Later… 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This series is devoted almost entirely to the somewhat infamous pairing of Aisha/Gene. Usually, I'd root for Aisha/Jim or Gene/Melfina, but we can all change in the name of a good fic, can't we?  
  
Notes: As you probably already know, I'm not the author that began this series. I've been asked to continue it, though, so any further chapters (this one included) will most likely come from me. Don't worry, I won't get TOO crazy, and Jaug has major input on all the chapters before I post, anyway. For the most part, I'm following his storyline with a slight twist here and there. Hopefully, I won't cost him any readers in the process. And please don't judge Jaug's judgment if you've read any of my previous OS fics (particularly "Cupid Chronicles"), he had nothing to do with them, I swear. I'm only here because we collaborated in the past and he thought I could get the job done. Why, I'll never know; maybe he knows something I don't. So, on with the story.  
  
The Great CATastrophe Part 4: The Mating Game  
  
By Nate Grey (w/ input from Jaug)  
  
Gene gulped down the last of his scotch and sighed deeply. He glanced over at the bag next to him, which contained Aisha's newly repaired cape. He realized with a smirk that he wouldn't get to see her face when she finally saw it. In fact, he'd probably need Melfina or Jim to give it to her.  
  
"Another round, stranger?"  
  
Gene blinked and looked up to see the bartender gazing at him expectantly. "Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
The bartender quickly refilled his glass. "Don't mean to pry, but it looks like you've got woman trouble," he said conversationally.  
  
Gene chuckled. "Cat trouble, really." Then he shook his head. "A big bit of both, I guess."  
  
"Well, which you want help with first? The cat or the girl?"  
  
"Both, as they're kinda the same thing."  
  
The bartender put down the rag he'd been wiping the counter with. "Well, THIS should be interesting."  
  
"Tell me about it." Gene threw back some of the scotch. "Know anything about the Ctarl-Ctarl?"  
  
"More than you'd think, actually," the bartender replied with something of a glint in his eye. "Used to moonlight as an appraiser in Ctarl-Ctarl clothing."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
The bartender shrugged. "Well, only did it for a year or two. Not a very big market for that stuff. But you show me something from the Ctarl-Ctarl, and I can tell you its background and exactly how much it's worth.to us and them."  
  
Gene considered that for a moment. "How about this, then?" He opened the bag, revealing the royal violet cape.  
  
The bartender's eyes widened a bit. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Belongs to my.er.crewmate. What do you know about it?" Gene set the bag on the counter.  
  
"Definitely made by a talented seamstress," the bartender said at once, rubbing the cloth through his fingers. "Probably made for someone pretty famous on the home planet."  
  
"Famous?" Gene repeated.  
  
"Not the way we think of famous. I mean a war hero, a great soldier. Someone who's brought glory and wealth to the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. There's not much else to be famous for when you're a Ctarl-Ctarl, though. Since it's violet, that means it's a Warrior's Banner. Only the best soldiers get to wear them."  
  
"So it's pretty high up on the totem pole, huh?"  
  
"Way up. This one in particular. See these two gold pins on the end? That shows it's the cape of a Supreme Commander. There's only been two or three in their entire history. It's the highest rank any soldier could ever hope for."  
  
Gene peered closer. The pins were in the image of what appeared to be a snarling tiger. If he squinted, they almost looked like Aisha did in beast form.  
  
"Well, I don't know who your lady friend is, but I bet this cape is real important to her. Probably belonged to her grandfather or something."  
  
"So I should definitely give it back to her."  
  
The bartender chuckled. "Friend or not, you keep that from her, and she's likely to rip your throat out."  
  
Gene actually smiled. "That's just what I needed to hear. Thanks, pal."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Melfina leaned over the stove, humming quietly as she began to prepare breakfast. She knew that no one else save Jim would get up unless they caught a whiff of her bacon and eggs. Suzuka had vanished again during the night, and would probably show up just before Gene "greeted" everyone with one of his trademark ten second yawns.  
  
"That's an inspiring melody, Melfina," said a cheerful voice behind her. "Might I inquire as to where you heard it?"  
  
Melfina glanced over her shoulder, just catching sight of one of Gilliam's many drones as it glided past on the maintenance rail. She noted, with a smile, that it was the pink one. "Good morning, Gilliam. I guess it's just one of the few things I do remember about myself."  
  
"In that case, I certainly hope you hang onto it, dear." The drone paused suddenly. "Oh, and someone else is up early for a change. Our resident Ctarl-Ctarl seems to have her own tune to share with us."  
  
The door banged open just then, and Aisha bounded in, already in the midst of the aforementioned tune.  
  
".little, SIX little fishies! Seven little, eight little, NINE little fishies! Waiting for me! To gobble them! UP! UP!! UP!!!"  
  
Melfina smiled brightly. "Good morning, Aisha! You're in a good mood."  
  
"Morning, Mel!" Aisha replied a bit loudly. She bounded over behind Melfina and draped her arms around the bio-roid's neck. "Can we eat it yet?" she asked, peering at the stove.  
  
"Soon," Melfina promised, gently pushing Aisha away. "So, are you going to tell me why you're so happy?"  
  
Aisha grinned toothily as she sat down. "Sometimes, Mel, things just work out GREAT!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Good friends, good food, great capes being restored to better than new."  
  
"You mean the cape that Gene got fixed?" Melfina asked, pretending it was all news to her.  
  
"The very same." Aisha leaned back in her chair. "Every time I think I've got that red-haired menace figured out, he goes and does something that I could just KI-"  
  
Jim walked in just then, followed immediately by Suzuka. As usual, no one asked where she'd been, but it was probably safe to assume there was one less bounty in the area.  
  
"What were you saying, Aisha?" Jim asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Uh.that I could just KILL the next pirate that gives us trouble, of course," Aisha said quickly. "Those guys are a real nuisance."  
  
"Speaking of nuisances," Suzuka added, sipping her tea calmly. "Melfina, Gene says he'll take his breakfast in his room. Would you like some help bringing it?"  
  
"I've got it, but thank you, Suzuka," Melfina replied.  
  
Suzuka nodded slightly and went back to her tea.  
  
A few seconds later, Melfina set a full plate in front of everyone and carried Gene's breakfast out of the kitchen.  
  
"So, Aisha," Jim said quietly. "How long do you think this.er.ritual.is gonna last? I don't mean to take sides or anything, but it might make group battles a thing of the past."  
  
"Don't worry about such adult matters, Jimmy," Aisha said, tousling his hair fondly. "It's all taken care of."  
  
Jim pulled away and attempted to straighten his hair. "Hey, I'm NOT a kid! I already know about.um.adult matters and stuff."  
  
"Then why are you turning that cute shade of red?" Aisha teased.  
  
"I am NOT turning red!" Jim insisted, though his cheeks said something else.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gene?" Melfina slowly opened the door and gasped softly.  
  
Gene glanced over his shoulder from where he was doing chin-ups on Gilliam's rail. "Thanks, Mel. You can set it over there."  
  
Melfina tore her eyes away from Gene's bare, sweaty, muscular back and placed the tray on the table. "I get the impression that Aisha is really happy you got her cape fixed."  
  
Gene dropped to the floor and wiped his face with a towel. "Good. That's how I planned it."  
  
"Does this mean you've made up your mind about the.um.ritual?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Almost," Gene said, coming to stand in front of her.  
  
Melfina blushed slightly and tried not to stare at his chest. Suddenly, Gene took her hands in his.  
  
"I need you to be honest with me, Mel. Would you be upset if I went through with it?"  
  
Melfina hesitated noticeably. "I.I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you do," Gene said sincerely, brushing a lock of dark hair away from her face.  
  
Melfina shivered at his touch. "Gene.I don't want to influence your decision."  
  
"Too bad. Because I won't be able to make it until you give me an honest answer."  
  
Melfina forced herself not to cry. "I.think you should do whatever you need to make peace with Aisha. If that includes.sleeping with her.then I won't try to stop it." She looked into his eyes. "Just.promise me that if you do.you know.that you'll only be thinking of Aisha, and not m-I mean, someone else."  
  
Gene stared into her big, brown eyes for a long moment. "I swear it," he said at last. "And Mel?"  
  
"Yes, Gene?"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thanks."  
  
Melfina turned bright red. "You're welcome," she said quietly. With that, she turned and hurried out of the room.  
  
Gene smiled and started on his breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We have established a line with the Feral Peace, Lord," Hanmushi reported.  
  
"Good," Hazanko said, turning to the screen. "Give me visual."  
  
The screen in front of Hazanko, which currently showed the immediate area outside the Geomancer, changed to that of a hooded face, shrouded entirely in darkness.  
  
"What have you to report, Lecar?" the leader of the Anten Seven demanded. "You haven't contacted me in months!"  
  
There was a soft chuckle from the figure in the darkness. "Patience, Lord. The project proceeds as planned. As we speak, Aisha Clan-Clan is under the influence of our engineered endorphins."  
  
"And what of Gene Starwind?"  
  
"He will set the proper chain of events in motion any day now. When the time is right, we will intervene."  
  
Hazanko frowned. "You are certain that your.'prodigy'.is strong enough to defeat Aisha?"  
  
There was a flash of something beneath the hood, but it quickly faded away. "NEVER question One's abilities! He is the single greatest Ctarl-Ctarl ever produced, the ultimate evolution! No other of our race can hope to stand against him!"  
  
"I question many things," Hazanko snapped. "Especially your loyalty to me, Lecar. You've been hiding from our sensors, randomly popping up whenever it's convenient for you."  
  
"Surely you know what it's like to have enemies, Lord. I can never be too careful. I'd be a fool to trust anyone but myself."  
  
"You would also be a fool to anger me, Lecar."  
  
"Relax, Lord. You will have Melfina, as promised.as long as you stay out of my way, that is."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hazanko roared.  
  
"Either you back off, or I will destroy Melfina as soon as she is in my grasp," Lecar stated calmly. "And I will have her. So I suggest you heed my warning. You only get one."  
  
"Curse you, Lecar! If you harm one hair on Melfina's head--!"  
  
".she will still be intact enough to guide you to the Galactic Leyline. That's all that matters, isn't it?"  
  
"I refuse to be manipulated by you!" Hazanko yelled.  
  
"Then look at it this way, Lord," Lecar suggested. "You're just finding out-as did everyone else I've dealt with-that I'm simply smarter than you thought.and, therefore, smarter than you. Now, I think I'll leave you and your considerable, damaged ego to recover. You'll hear from me when I have secured Melfina."  
  
The screen went blank.  
  
"We've lost the signal, Lord," Hanmushi said.  
  
"I thought as much." Hazanko seethed silently for a long moment. "Remind me never to deal with rogue Ctarl-Ctarl in the future, Hanmushi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The lights slowly rose, and the figure shrouded in darkness was thrust into the light. With a weary sigh, he rose from his seat, letting the hood fall away from his head. "Talking to that man never gets any easier."  
  
"Do you need anything, Commander? Water, perhaps?" one of his aides asked.  
  
Lecar waved him away. "Later. If there's anything to report, I'll be in my quarters."  
  
"Yes, sir." The aide bowed and moved aside as Lecar strode past.  
  
Once in his private room, Lecar turned to the north wall. "Show me the girl."  
  
A viewing screen emerged from the wall and crackled to life.  
  
Lecar's lips twisted into a ghost of a smile as he watched a young Ctarl- Ctarl girl scamper through a field of sunflowers. "So full of life, even then. And soon, my little Aisha, we'll be reunited. Just as I promised you then, there's so much more in store for you than you could ever, ever imagine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply, I'm ready.  
  
Quiet day calms me. Oh, serenity. Someone, please, tell me, oh...mmm What is it they say? Maybe I will know one day.  
  
I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby. I pray for reply, I'm ready.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That's a beautiful song, Melfina."  
  
Melfina gasped and spun around, a hand over her heart. "Suzuka! I-I didn't hear you come in!"  
  
"No," Suzuka said, smiling warmly. "I didn't want you to. You might've stopped singing."  
  
Once Melfina's heartbeat returned to normal, she smiled. "Did.you really like it that much?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Such beautiful things should always be preserved. But I suspect you have more important matters on your mind right now."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Melfina asked, turning away.  
  
"Just the fact that you've only come out of your room to cook meals today." Suzuka gently touched Melfina's shoulder. "It's Gene, isn't it?"  
  
"No!" Melfina said at once. Then she sighed. "Yes."  
  
"It can be.difficult to admit you have feelings for someone. Especially someone like Gene."  
  
"Then.what do I do, Suzuka?"  
  
"Sometimes, Melfina, you must embrace your feelings and do as they would have you do. Other times, you must bury them deep down inside, in order to help the greater good. The trick is determining when to do what."  
  
"Is being human.always this hard?" Melfina asked softly.  
  
"No, Melfina," Suzuka replied, her eyes becoming haunted. "Many times, it can be much, much worse." She shook her head. "But I have faith that you will make the right decision. You're a smart girl, and you'll figure out the best choice."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was just after midnight when Aisha head footsteps approaching her room. Her eyes snapped open, and her ears twitched. Already, she was forming a shadow of the person in her mind.  
  
Tall, lean, hesitant.Gene.  
  
A few minutes later, her suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Aisha. You awake?"  
  
"You forget how sensitive the ears of a Ctarl-Ctarl are, Gene. I heard you coming a mile away."  
  
There was a slight chuckle. "Maybe I should listen to Jim once in a while."  
  
Aisha smiled a bit as she sat up. "I'd ask you to come in, but."  
  
"Maybe I will." There was a slight pause. "Listen, Aisha, I have an idea."  
  
So, ten minutes later, Aisha walked out of the ship, blindfolded, guided only by Gene's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"This should give us plenty of room to.well, roll around." Gene smirked as he reached up to undo the blindfold. Suddenly, Aisha's hands covered his own.  
  
"Gene, wait. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"I hardly ever have a say in the matter when I'm being hunted, Aisha. But to be honest with you, this is one of the few times I look forward to it." He grinned as Aisha did. "Now, you ready?"  
  
Aisha nodded. "And.Gene? Thank you."  
  
Gene took a deep breath, removed the blindfold, and backed away.  
  
Aisha took a deep breath, turned around.and snapped. She only had a moment to take in his black pants, scarred chest, and anxious face before something urged her forward, claws extended.  
  
Gene barely had time to duck as she came in high, her nails just scraping the star tattoo on his shoulder. He rolled and instinctively reached for his gun-remembered that he'd purposely left it in his room-and cursed as Aisha charged back, slamming him to the ground. With a grunt, he flipped her off and ran back into the ship. Over the blood pounding in his ears, he could hear Aisha snarling as she began to catch up.  
  
Hit by sudden inspiration, Gene feinted left and then veered to the right, heading for the bridge. After a quick pause, Aisha was right behind him again. As soon as Gene caught sight of the captain's chair, he stopped and spun around.  
  
Aisha skidded to a stop, bared her teeth and leaped for his throat.  
  
Gene threw himself to the floor in a roll, kicking upward with all his might and silently hoping Aisha would forgive him later.  
  
There was a yelp of surprise and pain just before Aisha landed hard in the captain's chair, scrambling back to all fours in an instant. The kick had enraged her even more, just as he'd planned. She perched on the edge of the chair, as if preparing to leap again.  
  
Gene slowly approached the chair, took a deep breath, and backhanded her hard across the face.  
  
Aisha growled softly as she fell back into the chair. Before she could think of getting up, Gene was on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. She snapped at him, growling a bit louder.  
  
Gene leaned down and pressed his face into her neck, kissing and biting the sensitive flesh.  
  
The growl died in Aisha's throat and was replaced by a loud purring. "Gene," she murmured sleepily, as if just waking up from a pleasant dream. Her eyes fluttered open, then widened in surprise. "Gene?!"  
  
"Just relax, Aisha," he whispered in her ear. "Since you haven't torn my throat out, my plan seems to be working. But to keep it that way, you've got to let me finish what I've started."  
  
Aisha grinned. "Well, get to it!"  
  
Gene chuckled. "Now, what kind of man would I be if I rushed, Aisha? No, we're going to take our time and enjoy this. Slowly."  
  
Aisha pouted. "Slowly? That doesn't sound like much fun."  
  
Gene smiled. "Welcome to Gene Starwind's crash course in Terran Mating Techniques. Lesson 1: Making Out."  
  
"You mean mating?" Aisha asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Gene smirked. "Not just yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jim was almost completely asleep when he heard something that sounded like a very large, loud cat. With a sigh, he considered getting up and telling Aisha that it wasn't fair for her to work out this late at night. But then, recalling how she'd thrown her weights at him the last time he told her she was strong as an ox, he pulled his pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For someone she'd once considered a big, red idiot, Aisha was discovering that Gene was very skilled in something other than being a huge jerk. For instance, she'd always thought he never paid attention to anything but his own oversized ego. Yet, at the moment, he was obviously paying quite a bit of attention to her breasts, something Aisha had never really done. They couldn't exactly be used as weapons in a fight, so they'd never really been one of her priorities. She was finding out that they were very sensitive when touched (or in this case, kissed) in the right places. Aisha began to realize Gene might use this against her later on, and decided she'd better find some weak spots on him before they were through. That is, if she could just get her brain to form any other coherent thoughts.  
  
Aisha gasped as Gene's lips trailed kisses down her stomach. "And.what do you call that.?"  
  
Gene spared her a glance. "Lesson 2: Foreplay."  
  
"Playing is good," Aisha murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
"But it'll get even better," Gene promised.  
  
A few moments later, Aisha's eyes widened and she sat up. "H-hey! What are you doing down there?!"  
  
Gene smirked. "What do YOU think?"  
  
"I think you've gotten your mating parts mixed up! That was not meant for fingers!" she cried, turning red.  
  
"I wasn't GOING to use my fingers," Gene explained patiently. "I was GOING to use my mouth."  
  
"Y-your.w-what?!" Aisha stammered.  
  
Gene gave her a wicked grin and quickly lowered his head.  
  
Aisha's mouth opened in a soundless scream, and a few seconds later, the sound finally caught up with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Suzuka's eyes snapped open at once, but she forced herself to relax just as quickly. She'd heard many screams before, but this wasn't one to worry about, her senses told her. Although, considering who had sreamed, maybe she should've worried. She knew very little about Ctarl-Ctarl preferences in mates, and since this WAS Aisha, she really could've chosen anyone on the ship.other than Suzuka, anyway.  
  
Of course, then she realized only Gene would be so inconsiderate that he'd make no attempt to keep Aisha quiet while he was pleasuring her. Then it all made perfect sense, and within seconds, Suzuka was asleep again, a strange smile on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aisha slowly opened her eyes. "What.WAS that?"  
  
"I told you, foreplay." Gene chuckled. "Finally, Lesson 3. My favorite."  
  
"What's Lesson 3?"  
  
"Mating: Terran Style."  
  
Aisha's eyes shone with something that might've been anticipation. "About time!"  
  
"I didn't exactly hear you complaining a minute ago."  
  
"Shut up and do it!" Aisha ordered, baring her teeth.  
  
Gene smirked. "Yes, ma'am." He carefully positioned himself over her, then paused. "Hey, wait. Have you ever--?"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish, because Aisha's hips suddenly jerked upward, capturing him in one smooth motion. She grinned up at him in an almost feral manner.  
  
Gene's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "I guess so," he gasped, trying regain his composure.  
  
But Aisha didn't plan to wait that long. She yanked Gene's head down to hers and bit into his lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave two tiny marks that any other Ctarl-Ctarl would recognize at once.  
  
Gene pulled back slowly, staring at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What was that?"  
  
Aisha's eyes flashed knowingly. "Nothing much. Just a mark that says you're mine and gives me permission to kill you if you even think about doing this with anyone else."  
  
Gene chuckled. "Guess I really am stuck with you then," he murmured softly, the full implication of her action beginning to sink in. "Hope you know what you're doing, Aisha."  
  
She shrugged, gazing up at him fondly. "You never do, and you seem to make it all right. I figure if a brain-dead Terran can live this way, it should be easy enough for me."  
  
"We'll see who's brain-dead when I'm done with you, lady."  
  
"Gimme your best shot, Starwind!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Melfina had, surprisingly, gone to sleep without any noticeable trouble. She'd made up her mind. Gene would do whatever it took to make peace with Aisha. Then they could go back to yelling at each other every ten minutes without actually intending any serious bodily harm. Well, at least, Gene wouldn't. Aisha had always been rather vague about how Ctarl-Ctarl dealt with wisecracks, but Melfina got the feeling that Gene was very, very lucky not to have gained any more scars from her.  
  
At any rate, this assurance helped Melfina get some much needed rest. She had no way of knowing, of course, that deciding you're okay with something was very, very different from actually seeing that something the next morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gene woke up slowly, and instantly became reacquainted with all the aches, bruises, and scratches he'd gained the previous night. To say Aisha had been excited was a huge understatement, unless Ctarl-Ctarl excitement always bordered on somewhat painful and was just shy of violent.  
  
And there was some doubt in his mind. Aisha had been so enthusiastic about the whole thing, he wondered if she hadn't planned to do this with him a long time ago. And then there was the fact that she'd nearly torn his face off when he'd tried to pull out of her. Gene couldn't understand why Aisha had been insistent about that part. She'd never mentioned anything about wanting to get pregnant at all, much less by him. Maybe it was part of that ancient Ctarl-Ctarl instinct, or maybe Aisha liked him a whole lot more than she was letting on.  
  
Although, somehow, the sight and feel of Aisha's head tucked under his chin made him forget about his worries. Momentarily, anyway. He couldn't help smiling, even if she couldn't see it. Strength and dominance were two things Ctarl-Ctarl valued over all others. Aisha had never looked more vulnerable, and the fact that she'd given herself to him (although it had been a lot more like forcing herself on him at times) made him feel vastly important. He was still pretty insignificant on a universal scale, but he'd never felt like a bigger man until now.  
  
And then, just when Gene was wondering if he should wake her, there was a gasp behind him. He already knew who it was, but still felt obligated to turn around.  
  
Melfina stood there, white as a sheet, her mouth open in shock. Finally, she managed to collect herself. "I.I'm glad you two.worked things..out." At that point, words failed her, and she fled from the bridge.  
  
Gene sighed and looked back at Aisha, who purred in her sleep and grinned toothily. Maybe, just maybe, losing Melfina was worth it, if he had gained Aisha in the process. It was quite a trade-off, to say the last. But as Gene ran his hand gently through Aisha's soft, gray tresses, he wondered how the others would react. 


End file.
